


In the Neighborhood.

by Deviant_Donghun



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [40]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dancer!Virgil, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun
Summary: Virgil surprises his boyfriend, who later returns the favor.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962379
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	In the Neighborhood.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for dancer! Virgil, I can never get enough of it.

Virgil adjusted his grip on the bag of food. He rang the doorbell with his free hand before his nerves got the better of him. The wait was worth it to see Logan’s smile. “Virgil, what are you doing here?”

Virgil shrugged. “I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop in.”

Logan shook his head, staring at him in awe. “Virgil, you live across the country, how were you just ‘in the neighborhood’?”

“I was actually at the regionals a few hours drive that way,” Virgil gestured vaguely to his left, “and my old dance instructor asked that I pop in at her new studio a town over. I decided it was close enough.” He lifted the bag in his grip. “I brought food if it helps.”

Logan chuckled and held the door open. “Get in here, you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A knock sounded at the door, causing Virgil to pause and turn to look. His hands went to his hips as his chest heaved, struggling to get enough air in. He smiled when he saw who it was, walking over to turn the music off. “What are you doing here?”

Logan shrugged. “I was in the neighborhood?”

Virgil chuckled. “I guess I should come here more often, then.” He was still in town, having been offered to stay at the studio for the time being.

Logan leaned against the doorpost, not entering the room just yet. “Well, I wouldn’t object to you being closer.” He walked forward, deliberately invading Virgil’s space just the slightest bit. “It would be nice to keep you in town.”

Virgil chuckled, hands coming up to rest on Logan’s upper arms. “You do realize just how sweaty I am right now, don’t you?”

Logan just shrugged. “It’s worth it to spend time with you.”

Virgil patted Logan’s chest. “How about I go shower and after we can go eat, hmm?”

Logan smiled, leaning forward to peck him on the lips. “Sounds good to me.”


End file.
